neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Rembrahk
Character Details Player Name: Cody Christian Character Name: Rembrahk (No known last name) Race: Dwarf Gender: Male Class: Barbarian 9, Fighter 1 Effective Level: 10 Alighment: Chaotic Good Physical Description Rembrahk is an exceptionally large dwarf. Not very tall as dwarves go, only about 4', but being almost as wide as he is tall, rippling with muscle. He weighs about 260 lbs. His ruddy complexion and long brown braids of both hair and beard look fairly average for dwarves, although any of his own race would call him a bit unsightly. There is a fire of passion and rage in his eyes, making his barbaric profession obvious to some. Upon closer inspection, one would also realize that he is a lot older than he looks, almost 70. He only wears his armor, nothing underneath, and never removes it. He doesn't face much of a problem since he generally sticks to lighter pieces such as leather or hide. He is also always carrying a greatsword around on his back, regardless of how else his gear changes. That sword and his backpack are often the only two things that remain constant on his person. Personality Rembrahk is simple enough, seeming to enjoy food, drink, and the slaughter of evil (or at least annoying) things. He is gruff, un-eloquent, and generally bad at making conversation. However, all one need generally do to fetch his aid is cry for help. He is jovial most of the time, but quick to anger, making no moral distinction between giving someone a stern talking-to and cleaving them in half, and often preferring the latter as it's easier to kill than it is to talk. He is relatively trusting, being a little too naive or stupid to second guess other's motives. Even when faced with evidence of treachery, he is usually the first to be talked out of vengeance (If you can get his attention before he starts winging his sword). Inventory The Greatsword of Slaughter: This sword is a device of Rembrahk's own imagination. It is enchanted with several enchantments: Throwing, Returning, Vicious, and Furious. He uses this sword with a Masterwork Tower Shield, often preferring to throw it rather than try to wield it with one hand. Backstory Not much is known about Rembrahk's past, mostly because no one asks. He came to Absalom from somewhere across the water in search of adventuring parties. He always finds some, but before he can suggest they do something specific, he get's sidetracked with killing monsters and saving civilians (or weaker adventurers). Character Relations Chase Rembrahk made one friend early on in the party: the Doctor. He is bad with names and hasn't bothered trying to learn the Doctor's actual name, Chase. Chase used food and alcohol to appeal to Rembrahk, and was also such an eloquent speaker that Rembrahk found it hard to ever refute his logic. This partnership saved Rembrahks life, and most likely other's lives too, more than once. Nagisa Rembrahk was suddenly made aware of Nagisa at the precise moment he decided Nagisa needed to die. During a Bar Game, Nagisa suddenly shot a party member and former-participant with a flaming long bow, nearly killing the man. Rembrahk was about to go to battle in the middle of the bar room until the Doctor encouraged him otherwise. Instead, Rembrahk chose to bide his time and wait. He waited in the hallway overlooking everyone's rooms for the majority of that night, fully intending to wait until morning when Nagisa woke up and left her room, where Rembrahk would meet her neck with his sword. However, some other things occurred and threatened the party, however, Rembrahk remained set in his goal and ended up slaying Nagisa with the Doctor's help. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Deceased Player Characters Category:Barbarian Category:Fighter